dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
IPartment
Details *'Title:' 爱情公寓 / Ai Qing Gong Yu *'English Title:' iPartment *'Genre:' Sitcom, Comedy Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' Jiangxi TV *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Aug-05 to 2009-Aug-15 *'Air time:' 19:35 *'Opening theme song:' Wo De Wei Lai Shi (我的未来式) My future tense Synopsis Four guys, three girls, one apartment. Fast talking, packed with jokes, and brimming with historical and pop-culture references, iPartment chronicles the sometimes funny, sometimes bizarre, sometimes romantic, and sometimes touching antics and adventures of the Love Apartment residents. Shanghai is a big city, but they lived in the same building, in two different apartments. He went left, she went right. They never met. Until a coincidental chance allowed them to get to know each other and eventually walk down the red carpet of happiness to wedded bliss. Touched by their love story, the building owner gives Tie Zhu and Er Niu two presents on their wedding day. This first is to rename the building to "Love Apartment" in their honor. The second is to give all couples in love living in the apartment free water and electricity and 50% off rent. Wedding crashers Lu Zi Qiao and Chen Mei Jia nearly die from delight at this announcement. Despite the fact that they know and hate each other, Zi Qiao and Mei Jia can't resist what is on a silver platter in front of them. Making a huge scene, they profess their love for each other and move into Love Apartment. But keeping the con going proves harder than they anticipated with the rest of the nosy and crazy residents of Love Apartment. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhao Ji as Lin Wanyu *Sun Yi Zhou as Lü Ziqiao *Wang Chuan Jun as Kamiki Sekitani *Li Jin Ming as Chen Meijia *Chen He as Zeng Xiaoxian *Jin Shi Jia as Lu Zhanbo *Lou Yi Xiao as Hu Yifei *Li Jia Hang as Zhang Wei (guest) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Wang Yuan (汪远) *'Producer:' Ren Zhong Lun (任仲伦) *'Director:' Wei Zheng Trivia *iPartment is a Chinese take on the American sitcom Friends. Season 2 *'Title:' 爱情公寓2 / Ai Qing Gong Yu 2 *'English title:' iPartment Season 2 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Guangdong TV *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Jan-24 to 2010-Feb-02 *'Opening theme song:' Wo De Wei Lai Shi (我的未来式) My future tense *'Ending theme song:' Mei Gui De Lv Xing (玫瑰的旅行) Rose's journey Synopsis Cast *Lou Yi Xiao as Hu Yifei *Chen He as Zeng Xiaoxian *Sun Yi Zhou as Lü Ziqiao *Wang Chuan Jun as Kamiki Sekitani *Deng Jia Jia as Tang Youyou *Li Jia Hang as Liu Hongbo *Zhao Wen Qi as Qin Yumo *Rong Rong as Lisa Rong *Chen Hong (陈宏) as Shen Linfeng *Du Jun as Du Jun *Zhang Meng Yao (张梦尧) as Xiao Li *Li Qiang as Qiang Zi *Sa Gang Yun (萨钢云) as Li Chade Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Wang Yuan (汪远) *'Producer:' Ren Zhong Lun (任仲伦) *'Director:' Wei Zheng Season 3 *'Title:' 爱情公寓3 / Ai Qing Gong Yu 3 *'English title:' iPartment Season 3 *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' Anhui TV, Shaanxi TV, Hubei TV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-30 to 2012-Aug-10 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Wo De Wei Lai Shi (我的未来式) My future tense *'Ending theme song:' Kao Jin (靠近) Closer Synopsis Cast *Lou Yi Xiao as Hu Yifei *Chen He as Zeng Xiaoxian *Sun Yi Zhou as Lü Ziqiao *Wang Chuan Jun as Kamiki Sekitani *Deng Jia Jia as Tang Youyou *Li Jin Ming as Chen Meijia *Zhao Ji as Lin Wanyu *Jin Shi Jia as Lu Zhanbo *Li Jia Hang as Zhang Wei *Zhao Wen Qi as Qin Yumo *Rong Rong as Lisa Rong *Du Jun as Du Jun Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Wang Yuan (汪远) *'Producer:' Ren Zhong Lun (任仲伦) *'Director:' Wei Zheng Season 4 *'Title:' 爱情公寓4 / Ai Qing Gong Yu 4 *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Anhui TV, Hubei TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-17 to 2014-Jan-28 *'Opening theme song:' Wo De Wei Lai Shi (我的未来式) My future tense Synopsis Cast *Lou Yi Xiao as Hu Yifei *Chen He as Zeng Xiaoxian *Li Jin Ming as Chen Meijia *Sun Yi Zhou as Lü Ziqiao *Li Jia Hang as Zhang Wei *Wang Chuan Jun as Kamiki Sekitani *Jin Shi Jia as Lu Zhanbo *Deng Jia Jia as Tang Youyou *Jay Chou (周杰伦) as a bartender (guest) *Hu Ge as Di Nuo (guest) *He Jiong as owner of a coal mine (guest) *Xie Na as Zhang Wei's fiancee (guest) *Lin Chi Ling as Zeng Xiaoxian's rabid fan (guest) *Lin Dan (林丹) as Zeng Xiaoxian's long-lost brother (guest) *Du Hai Tao (杜海涛) as himself (guest) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Wang Yuan (汪远) *'Producer:' Ren Zhong Lun (任仲伦) *'Director:' Wei Zheng Season 5 *'Title:' 爱情公寓5 / Ai Qing Gong Yu 5 *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2020-Jan-12 *'Opening theme song:' Synopsis Cast *Lou Yi Xiao as Hu Yifei *Sun Yi Zhou as Lü Ziqiao *Li Jia Hang as Zhang Wei *Li Jin Ming as Chen Meijia *Zhang Yi Duo as Zhao Haitang *Cheng Guo as Zhuge Dali *Wan Zi Lin as Kali Jiang *Chen He as Zeng Xiaoxian *Zhao Wen Qi as Qin Yumo *Liu Meng Meng as Ruo Lan *Rong Rong as Lisa Rong *Ken'ichi Miura *Wei Zong Wan *Du Jun *Wang Zi Yi *Li Sheng *Chen Ruo Xuan *Zhao Zhi Wei *Zhang Shuang Li Production Credits *'Director:' Wei Zheng *'Screenwriter:' Wei Zheng, Zou Jie (邹杰) External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu baike - Season 1 *Baidu baike - Season 2 *Baidu baike - Season 3 *Baidu baike - Season 4 *Baidu baike - Season 5 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2009 Category:CDrama2010 Category:CDrama2012 Category:CDrama2013 Category:Jiangxi TV Category:Anhui TV Category:HBTV Category:Dragon TV Category:Croton Media Category:Comedy